Lost and Found
by VongolaPrimo-014
Summary: "I can't help but think back how I felt when I suddenly lost these people that I don't even know, but they're here. It does not seem like they were found, but they're still here." "Just then, at that moment, I knew that I was the one who was found."


**Hey, VongolaPrimo-014 here! It's been over a year since I last updated. I missed writing and I missed having new ideas.**

**I dedicate this one-shot to the guy who stole my idea from my story which I deleted over a year ago. **

**Same idea, same twist.**

**Anyway ...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Fairy Tail. I don't own this story's cover photo either.**

**Enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

_Mayhem._

Out of the thousands words that can describe the scene in front of me right now, I can only start with that one particular word.

I have been in many life-or-death battles, but this is my first time to witness the world crumbling down. Some are screaming for help, some continue to struggle fighting against one of the many humongous flying creatures, and others...

_Dead._

In fact, not far from me is a corpse of a familiar topless raven-haired guy who has some kind of insignia on his chest. I've seen dead bodies like his, but bile still can't help but form in my throat. I feel like choking as I felt my heart in pain as I took a few steps closer to the body. Why? I don't know the guy, but I feel like I should. I feel like the unknown guy was supposed to be dear to me.

Pat.

I looked down on my arm and noticed a drop of water on it. It's not raining, so how did this—

Upon touching my cheek, I finally realized that I was crying. That question was repeated in my mind again: Why?

Suddenly, I was feeling so lost.

"Tsuna!"

Startled by the unfamiliar voice of a woman, I was suddenly on alert. I tried to get my dying will pills in my pockets, but it was not there. I panicked as I frantically looked for it around. The unfamiliar voice called my name again, but it was more panicky than it was before. Upon noticing the worry in the woman's voice, I stopped looking for my dying will pills and searched for the woman instead.

"Erza!"

Who did I just call? It was that feeling again. I don't seem to know her, but it seems like I know her name by heart.

Moments later, a scarlet-haired woman turned from a corner. Upon locking eyes with me, she ran to my direction and dragged me with her. It was stupid, but I let her drag me while I look back at the guy's dead body.

My vision started to blur, and soon I was crying again. "I let him die, Gray—"

_'Gray?'_

"Tsuna, for once, stop blaming yourself..." The woman in the armor said with a crack in her voice. I looked up and realized that the woman has been crying as well.

I looked back and watch as people are being killed by the army who was chasing after us.

I look forward, watched the woman named Erza and it was warm.

I squeezed her armored hand and it feels right.

I don't know this woman, but she found me. This time, I ran with her suddenly feeling invincible. She and I just ran forward, but were soon cornered by the army chasing after us.

This time, she squeezed my hand tight. "Tsuna—"

She was suddenly lying dead in front of me.

I was suddenly up with crumbled sheets of paper in my hands—tear stained sheets of paper to be exact. I hear myself question in a whisper, "What was that all of a sudden?"

I looked around noticing that I had slept in my office, doing a bunch of paper works. I rested my head in my hands as I stressed myself out over my nightmare. I never liked nightmares like that, ones that involve a lot of violence and death. "It was usually guns and blood, but dragons? Can my nightmares get anymore weird?"

_Dragons. Dead body of someone named Gray._

_ Erza._

I suddenly felt my heart broke into tiny little shards, and I can only shake my head in disbelief. Soon after, my office door opened revealing Gokudera-kun and a bunch of people following him.

"10th! You slept in again? You should really stop working over-time."

I gave him a small smile and said, "Sorry, I didn't notice the time."

"What is it this time?"

I kept silent, but I totally know what he meant. My friends know about my nightmares; they're having it too. It's those times that I feel bad about dragging them into this set up. Most of the times, we just choose to be quiet about it since it was mostly about what happened seven years back—back when we traveled through time.

This time it was different— _mine_ was different.

"Anyway," Gokudera-kun broke the ice and proceeded in entering the room with his company. "10th, I came to introduce CEDEF's new boss and a few of her men."

I looked up, and I was suddenly on my toes—shocked to see the people presented to me. Scenes from my recent nightmare replayed in my mind.

"Erza?"

The scarlet-haired woman in suit looked at me with a blank expression as the raven-haired guy and Gokudera-kun questioned at the same time, "You guys know each other?"

I can't help but think back how I felt when I suddenly lost these people that I don't even know, but they're here. It does not seem like they were found, but they're still here.

They're here.

She's here.

Seconds of silence passed, so I looked at her again. The blank look she had wasn't there anymore, that genuine smile was there instead. She gave me a knowing look as she said, "Nice to meet you, Tsuna."

_She knows me?_

I was obviously dumbfounded as I stuttered. "L-Likewise, E-Erza..."

"I look forward working with you."

Just then, at that moment, I knew that I was the one who was found.

* * *

**Like how Tsuna felt connected with Erza and Gray, I also feel connected to my ideas. It was suddenly taken away from me, but I can get back up. **

**I'm actually writing a fanfiction right now. I won't upload it yet since I plan on finishing it first. I don't want to be the same author who promised you guys updates, even though I knew for myself that I won't be able to keep it. **

**As for my other story, I'll try to get it back on track again.**

**Love lots.**

**If you have questions about it; ask away!**

**Please do leave a review!**

**-VongolaPrimo-014-**


End file.
